The Charity Match
by musicgal3
Summary: Shiz University plays a charity football match, thanks to Galinda's goodly intentions and her influence on a certain Vinkun prince. Important author's note inside; please read!


**Author's Note:**** So the London productions of Phantom of the Opera and Les Misérables are playing a charity football match on August 11 to raise money for the Great Ormond Street Hospital Children's Charity. If any of you London chicky-babes could book tickets to see the match, that would be fantastic and I would love you forever. For those of you who can't or who, like me, live a loooooong way away from London, if you can afford to donate even £2 to the cause, I would, again, love you forever. These people do an incredible job helping extremely ill children and need donations to help with purchasing new equipment, etc.**

**As you might know, I think Anton Zetterholm is the best Fiyero ever. Anton is currently performing the role of Enjolras in Les Mis and is encouraging everyone to donate if possible. I'm proud to say my $20AUD donation this morning helped Anton reach his immediate goal of £100,** **enabling him to play for the Les Mis team! Yay! However, he has a larger goal of £1,000. If some of you lovely readers can make a donation, I'm sure Anton would love you forever, too.**

**I wanted to get the word out there, but I didn't know how - I don't use any social media or anything, so how could I let people know about this fantastic cause? And then an idea struck me. For every £100 raised in his name, Anton is going to upload a song to the Internet in either Swedish, English or German. So I've decided to do something similar. For every reviewer I get who donates money to this great charity, I will upload a new chapter of this story. It may not end up being the greatest story ever, but hopefully it will turn out alright, and I will include you as a character of your choice with whatever name you want!**

**This is going to be a challenge for me, since I'm a busy girl right now, but it's something I want to do as a one-off. I promise to write something, no matter how short! (As a side note, I'm using Anton's description for Fiyero instead of that of Rob Mills.)  
**

**Hopefully some of you will be able to contribute. I will be watching the donations page each day, so if you donate, please let me know how much (in which currency) and when.  
**

**For the full details, please visit Anton's website, antonzetterholm dot com , and click on 'Blog'. The post you're looking for is entitled 'HELP!'  
**

**So, without further ado...  
**

* * *

**The Charity Match**

**CHAPTER 1:**

The goal was scored just as the full-time whistle blew. The crowd cheered loudly in a rowdy show of support for the home team. Shiz University had won 1-0.

Fiyero swiped his arm across his forehead and grinned up into the stands at his supporters. He couldn't wait to celebrate with them later. Right now, however, it was time to celebrate as a team.

Avaric came up from behind and clapped Fiyero on the shoulder. "Good game, man."

Fiyero turned his grin onto his friend and teammate. "Back at ya."

"Are you coming with us to the pub later on?" Avaric asked as the teams began to disperse and make their way off the field.

Fiyero shook his head. "Nah, man, thought I'd celebrate with my girlfriend tonight. Maybe another time, eh?"

Avaric shrugged. "Your call, mate. But don't blame me if you have a dull night!" With a laugh and a wink, Avaric sauntered off ahead of Fiyero to the locker room.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. As if time spent with Galinda could ever be boring. Besides, Elphaba would be there. Fiyero would prefer to be with them than get drunk any day.

Fiyero made his way into the locker room where the coach was talking and sat down. Not listening to a single word, Fiyero found himself instead thinking of what may be in store for him that night.

Finally, the coach finished talking, the team gave a few cheers and Fiyero headed in for his post-match shower.

Fiyero stripped down quickly, peeling the sweat-soaked uniform from his well-built frame in record time. He turned on the cold shower and stepped under it, relishing the cool temperature on his overheated body. He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the cold spray, then bent forward slightly to let the water run through his messy, blonde hair.

After a few minutes, Fiyero turned off the tap and wrapped a fluffy, white towel around his waist, before stepping out of the shower. He dried himself off and changed into his casual clothes.

An hour and a half later, the members of the team all gathered in Avaric's dorm room. His roommate having gone out for the evening, it was the perfect place to have a few beers before going on to the pub.

Fiyero spent most of the time listening rather than talking. Eager to get out of there, he checked his watch often.

He was relieved when Avaric eventually swaggered over and bumped knuckles with him. "Hey, man, you coming to the pub with us?"

Fiyero shook his head. "I already told you, Av, I'm spending the evening with Galinda."

"Too bad," Avaric slurred, shaking his head sadly. "It would have been much more fun for you. Well, we're off there now."

"It looks like you've already had enough," Fiyero commented, smirking.

"Always room for one more!" Avaric said merrily. "Your place next time, Tiggular?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Fiyero shrugged as the team streamed out of the dorm.


End file.
